


Family Disney Adventures

by jessi_08



Series: Family Universe [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole clan from You Do For Family and the Family Dynamics stories will make appearances in this story. Set in two different periods once when the kids are young, and again when they are all older. It follows the very large family, extended family and friends to Disney World and all the mischief they get into there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am super excited to start this and debated how to do this, I decided that going with a timeline set up like You Do For Family would be the best idea so I can always add in different ideas and prompts just like You Do For Family. I'm going to attempt to keep a timeline of where each chapter falls in line with the others, but I make no promises since I officially now have three, soon to be four very large open projects going for the universe. I really hope you enjoy it and prompt me!

Carmilla looked around at the crowd gathered in the kitchen and living room. They had a small army built around them.

“Alright everyone has everything?” Perry asked looking around. “Sun block, bathing suits, shorts? Enough clean underwear?”

“Alright Per we got it.” Danny laughed. “Everyone has their wrist bands? Their plane tickets?”

“We have everything are we good to go now?” Elsie asked and Danny nodded.  “Ok file into the cars.” Elsie said as everyone started to walk out.

“You don’t seem very excited.” Carmilla said to Drix, running a hand through the boy’s hair.

“Too tired to be excited.” He replied yawning, he dropped his head to her shoulder, she smiled at him.

“It’s six am Hendrix.” She said in a playful tone.

“I haven’t seen six am in two years.”

“I remember someone else just like that.” Laura added and Carmilla smiled.

“Shhh, don’t give him an excuse.” Carmilla said looking over her shoulder at Mercy and Charlie who were leaning against one another asleep. She pulled her phone out snapping a photo of them. “Just think, soon they’ll be too excited to sleep.” She said.

“No, I do believe that is you Carm.” Danny said laughing.

“Trust me I’m very excited.”

“It was a great idea to bring everyone.” Laura said.

“And extending the offer to my family.” Danny smiled back at Carmilla who smiled right back.

“I figured we have the money, plus three extra incomes.” Carmilla started to explain but was waved off. She smiled and turned her focus to the world passing outside her window. She tried not to let her excitement show outwardly too much, but was failing miserably.

x-x-x

Danny and Laura were glad Perry knew exactly what to do at the airport. The woman had instantly taken charge; getting everyone checked in quickly, making sure the staff knew if one bag was mishandled she’d be after them. She ushered everyone to the security checkpoint reciting the rules and getting everyone through in the matter of minutes. They slumped down into chairs at their gate.

“I don’t know how you do it Perry.” Laura finally said.

“Well when you travel as much as I do for work, you learn.” She smiled. “Hey Hazel.” She called out and Hazel walked up to her. “Take everyone to the restroom and then get some snacks from the store.” Perry said handing cashing over to the girl.

“Alright gang, follow me.” Hazel said, taking Charlie’s hand as they walked away.

“Listen for our gate.” Perry called out and Hazel shot her a thumbs up.

“Thank god your kids are good ones.” Elsie said. “When did you say Kirsch and Betty are joining us?”

“Tomorrow, Betty had to work, couldn’t get off. Kirsch said he’d rather wait for her.” Carmilla explained and Elsie nodded leaning back in her chair.

“Hunter promised to meet us here… he’ll make it.” She said and everyone nodded, Hunter had to switch to night shift after layoffs were called at his work. “You said your family was coming too right Dan?”

“Yeah,” Danny smiled. “They are coming down in a few days, Zach and his family should be down by the time we get there.”

“That’ll be fun.”

“That’s your idea of fun?” Carmilla asked raising an eyebrow at the woman.

“Hey you know what Carm, no one asked your opinion.” Elsie said pushing the girl’s shoulder.

“You know what does sound like fun though?”

“No we are not going to attempt to have sex anywhere in the park and try not to get caught.” Laura deadpanned cause Elsie to laugh.

“Shut down.” She said still laughing.

“So going through security the guy looks me over, pats me down puts me in the full body scanner thing twice.” Hunter said walking up, he dropped his bag at his feet kissing Elsie. “They finally tell me they need to ask me a few questions. I’m a vet for fucks sake.” Hunter grunts sitting down next to his wife. “The kids do well?”

“Yeah no major complaints.” Elsie smiled at him.

“I wanted to thank you,” He looked over at Laura, Danny and Carmilla. “Not only for planning out the trip but for helping us get there. We wouldn’t be able to afford taking all our kids alone.”

“Don’t thank us Hunter, what else are we going to do with the money of nearly 4 lifetimes saved up?” Carmilla smiled. “I’d like to spend it on quality time with our family and friends.”

“Still, thank you. We always wanted our kids to have the things we didn’t growing up and… this was one of them.” He said and Carmilla put a hand on his knee.

“Hunter, you guys are family. Your boy keeps our boy very happy and you have been a pillar of support through the years. Of course we would bring you. So honestly don’t mention it.”

“Yeah Hunter, she’s gonna run out of nice things to say soon and tell you if you don’t stop thanking her she’s going to take it back.” Laf laughed and Hunter grinned.

“Well still.” He said and Carmilla huffed.

“One more, Hunt, I dare you.”  Carmilla said to the man giving him a sly smile, he just smiled back as their boarding call came over the loud speaker.

“Look saved by the bell.” He grinned jumping up he grabbed his bag and lined his family up.

x-x-x

Sky laid her head against Mercy’s chest trying to fall asleep again. The instructions on riding a plane never changed and she never really could bring herself to care. Mercy however was stiff as a board and listening intently.

“Mercy, babe, you have to breathe.” Sky said placing a hand on the girl’s knee. “And relax, you’re going to wear your heart out too young.” She joked.

“I don’t like planes.” Mercy admitted and Sky laughed.

“Merc, you’re a fucking werewolf and planes scare you?” Sky whispered into her ear.

“These aren’t natural.”

“Oh sorry had no idea you were natural.” Sky picked on her. “Here.” Sky pulled headphones out. “Why don’t you help me pick my next song to dance to?” She asked and Mercy pulled out her own headphones and the splitter jack. Once the music started Mercy relaxed slightly, she opened her arms up for Sky to lay against her.

x-x-x

“I’m sorry no you my friend are wrong.” Hendrix said staring down the man next to him.” By no means is superman better than batman.”

“Batman is an over privileged boy spending money to save the city.” The man said back.

“And he had to learn hand to hand combat, he is by all means a normal human being. Look at all he can do without super powers!”

“So.. I Think you and his wife should switch seats so I can speak to the nice young woman.” Aaron said and Drix did as he was asked. “Hi, Aaron.” He offered his hand. “That is my crazy boyfriend.”

“He’s cute.” She giggled taking Aaron’s hand. “Lacey, and that is my fiancé… Husband.” She beamed as she corrected herself.

“Congratulations.” Aaron beamed looking down at her ring as she showed it off to him. “Oh good taste. Could you teach him?” He joked earning another smile.

x-x-x

“All I’m saying is that we should pick a day to do a date night and make sure we all end up in other places, preferably different parks all together.” Laura explained not looking up from her tour book.

“And we agreed.” Carmilla huffed looking out the window once more. “How much longer?”

“We aren’t even off the ground yet.” Danny pointed out.

“Not the point giant.” Carmilla snapped.

“Why couldn’t we drive again?” Laf whined behind them.

“Two days in a car with 9 young adults.” Laura said.

“And two car sick pups.” Carmilla smirked.

“That was once! Plus you were driving like 100 miles per hour.” Danny defended herself.

“Sure Danny.”

“Plus less travel means more park time.” Perry nearly squealed and Laf smiled kissing her Cheek.

x-x-x

Charlie was not too happy with their third seatmate. He was nice enough but the constant flirting with Hazel was starting to bug her.

“You know they say red heads are kissed by fire.” He said giving a charming smile.

“Yeah Charlie here told me all about that a while back.” Hazel smiled looking over at Charlie who snapped out of her death glare at the boy. “When was that?”

“I’d say three, four years again now.”

“You two sisters?” He asked.

“Oh god no, that’d make us even more immoral.” Hazel joked taking Charlie’s hand. “We’ve been together six years now.” She smiled sweetly at Charlie who smiled back, leaning down she kissed her.

“Oh… that’s awesome.” He said forcing a smile. Charlie got a pinch to her thigh for the smug look she had on her face.

“You’re going to make sure this vacation is interesting aren’t you?” Hazel asking leaning into Charlie’s ear.

“You bet I am.” Charlie smirked back. “My last name is Hollis, I think that goes hand in hand.”


	2. Lightsabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young kids ask to build lightsabers in Downtown Disney

Charlie 9 Hendrix 8 Mercy 6

Laura loved Downtown Disney, the crowd there was vastly different than that in the park. She figured it was from the fact that Downtown Disney you didn’t have to have a ticket to get into. The area of shops and restaurants made it feel like a Disney inspired mall. They had grabbed a small table just outside the doors of The Earl of Sandwich while Danny and Carmilla stood in line to get their lunch. She watched as Charlie, Hendrix and Mercy ran through the kid water fountain with a dozen or so other kids. It was hot but not excessively so, the sun would dry their clothes before they finished their lunches.

“I still don’t see why you insist on carrying all the drinks.” Danny huffed as she opened the door with her hip allowing Carmilla to walk through, both carrying trays.

“Steadier hands.” Carmilla shot back and Danny rolled her eyes, setting the tray down on the table, she leaned over and kissed Laura who smiled at her. “Kids behave?”

“Perfectly, they have been playing nicely in the fountain.” She said pointing toward them.

“Aw, I hate to pull them away.” Carmilla admitted and Laura laughed at her.

“You can deal with them later when they are hungry little buggers then.” She said and Carmilla shook her head.

“Kids come on lunch.” Carmilla shouted over her shoulder and Danny laughed. Soon all three kids were sitting at the table smiling, water dripping off of them.

“Mama!” Hendrix said excitedly. “The fountain plays along to the music!” He grinned as the other kids nodded.

“Yeah?” Carmilla asked back, smiling at him as she handed him his sandwich.

“Yeah mama it was cool.” Charlie said around a large bite of food.

“Charlie, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Danny scolded.

“Did you guys like the fountain?” Laura asked and all three children nodded.

“Mom.” Mercy pouted looking at her sandwich. “There’s no cranberry sauce on my sandwich.” Carmilla reached across the table picking the sandwich up, looking at it.

“That’s because it’s mine.” She groaned, looking over at Mercy. “You had to eat half of it first?” She asked and Mercy shrugged.

“I was hungry.” She explained and Carmilla sighed.

“That’s why we bought extras, we knew the kids would eat a lot.” Danny pointed out and grabbed another sandwich handing it to Carmilla. “That would be what you ordered.” She dug through the pile of sandwiches in front of her. “And here is your All American sandwich Mercy.” She smiled handing the girl another rolled sandwich.

“She gets your sick taste in food.” Carmilla said looking at Laura who shrugged.

“She just has good taste.”

“Cranberry sauce on a sandwich? No thanks.” Carmilla said sticking her tongue out. “Sugar bomb.”

“Children.” Danny warned getting Carmilla and Laura to stop their bickering. “So after lunch what do you guys want to do?”

“Can we go to the toy store?” Mercy grinned, Charlie and Hendrix backed her up by nodding enthusiastically.

“I guess so.” Laura said.

“Just remember whatever you want there we can always circle back for so we aren’t carrying it all day.” Carmilla pointed out and looked at the children who were attempting to eat faster. “Do not eat faster to get to the toy store faster, you still have to wait for us to finish.” As she spoke she noticed Danny picking up her own pace and she glared at the woman. “Daniela.” She snapped and Danny looked up at her guiltily.

“Sorry… I’m just… you can make lightsabers in there.” She explained and Carmilla groaned.

“I have four children not three.”

“Lightsabers?” Laura said looking over at Danny who grinned nodding. Carmilla’s glare switched over to Laura.

“Don’t. you. Dare.” Carmilla said as Laura started eating faster too.

“But Carm, lightsabers!” She grinned and Carmilla sighed.

“Count is to five kids, zero wives.” She looked down at her sandwich and sighed taking a few more bites from it before rewrapping it, she grabbed Danny’s backpack and the extra sandwiches it placing them neatly into the bag. “Let’s go make lightsabers.” She said and everyone else quickly jumped up from the table. Carmilla walked over to Laura lacing their hands together. “You really going to build a lightsaber?” She asked and Laura laughed shaking her head.

“No, but I’ll help the kids build theirs.” She explained kissing Carmilla’s temple.

“That’s a good idea.” Carmilla smiled. “I think Danny’s getting one.”

“I’m positive Danny is getting one.” Laura laughed. The walk over to the toy store was short and soon the family was making a bee line for the lightsaber station. Laura walked up to the station and started reading the instructions.

“Mom.” Hendrix whined. “We don’t need instructions.”

“Fine, you don’t have to listen to them, go ahead build away.” Laura said then kept reading the instructions off, Carmilla chuckled a few feet behind them.

“First pick an Emitter.” Danny said grabbing one for herself, Carmilla stepped up and picked Mercy up so the girl could see down onto the table to see what she would like best.

“Mama I want that one.” Mercy said pointing to a traditional Luke Skywalker Emitter and Carmilla grabbed it.

“Next is blade color.” Laura said. “You have orange, blue, purple and green to choose from.”

“I want purple!” Charlie said and Danny grabbed the purple handing it to her, grabbing orange for herself.

“What color do you want love?” Carmilla asked Mercy who looked down at the colors hmming to herself.

“Can I have blue?” She asked and Carmilla smiled.

“Of course you can.” She said picking the blue blade up, helping Mercy slide the parts together.

“Next?” Danny asked looking at Laura.

“Add a hilt.” Laura said. “Looks like they are all the same.”

“Yeah.” Carmilla said grabbing one for Mercy as they built the girl’s saber.

“Mom…” Hendrix said walking up to Laura all his parts in his hands. “I need help.” He admitted and Laura smiled at him.

“Alright big guy, we got this.” She smiled ruffling his hair, she quickly showed him how to put the toy together. “See all caught up.” She smiled.

“Thanks mom.” He grinned and she kissed his forehead.

“Next?” Danny asked smiling at Laura.

“Add a switch!” Laura declared and everyone got excited.

“This is so awesome!” Charlie declared.

“Hel…Heck yes.” Carmilla said correcting herself.

“And who is the dork now?” Danny joked poking Carmilla in the side, Carmilla just stuck her tongue out back at the woman.

“Rings and hilt sleeves.” Laura said looking at Charlie who seemed to have pulled out all the different kinds of rings and sleeves.

“We don’t have to pull them all out Char.” Danny said and Charlie shook her head.

“They are all different!” She insisted.

“Oh well in that case.” Carmilla joked, earning a glare from Danny and Charlie. “What one do you want Merc?” She asked ignoring the two others.

“That one.” Mercy pointed and Charlie handed her the part.

“Here have this sleeve too.” Charlie said handing Mercy a sleeve and Mercy grinned.

“Thanks Charlie.”

“No problem kid.” Charlie smiled.

“Next?” Hendrix asked and Laura looked back at the instructions.

“Caps and adapters.” She said watching once again as her family dove into the bin, once everyone was staring back she looked at the instructions. “Ok last part is only for double blades. Anyone get one of those?”

“I did.” Hendrix grinned and Carmilla rolled her eyes of course he did.

“Alright well then we’ll get your part done then walk through the rest of the store.” Laura said and Hendrix quickly finished his lightsaber.

“Why don’t we just buy these for now, and we can stop back here later so we can buy everything right before we go back to the hotel?” Carmilla said and Danny nodded.

“Yeah that’s the best idea, we don’t want to be carrying a bunch of stuff all day.” Danny smiled, they walked over to the checkout and Mercy spotted tiny stuffed animals.

“Mama!” Mercy said practically crawling up Carmilla’s side to get a better look at the toys on the counter. “I want one.” She said looking at the tiny animals.

“Our Tsum Tsum collection are a huge seller right now.” The woman behind the counter said, she looked around and pulled out another box of them. “We aren’t supposed to put these out till tomorrow, but for you I’ll bend the rules.” She smiled. Carmilla spotted a Merida one and plucked it from the box setting it on the counter.

“Which one do you want Merc?” She asked and Mercy leaned over the box looking at all the toys before settling on the white kitten from The AristoCats. “What do you say?”

“Thank you.” Mercy smiled at the woman.

“My pleasure, she’s my favorite too.” She smiled and Carmilla set Mercy down watching as she ran over to Danny who picked her up tossing her into the air making the girl laugh. “You have a wonderful family.” The woman said and Carmilla smiled at her.

“They can be a handful but man is it worth it.” She smiled back. “Thank you for that by the way.” She said and the woman shrugged.

“She’s too cute not to let her be a little extra spoiled, plus I knew the Merida ones were in there and she is just like her.” The woman chuckled and Carmilla laughed.

“If only she wasn’t as fearless as Merida is.”

“She seems like a great kid.” The woman smiled handing Carmilla her receipt. “I hope the rest of your time with us is wonderful.”

“Thank you.” Carmilla smiled walking over to her family, wrapping an arm around Laura’s waist as they walked out of the store. Before she could even warn them against it all of them including Danny had their lightsabers out and were dueling with one another. She was about to say something to stop them when Laura leaned up and kissed her.

“Let them have their fun.” Laura said and Carmilla smiled resting her forehead against Laura’s.

“Alright love.” She said kissing her again, listening to the chatter and laughing coming from her family behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you guys are going to enjoy this story as much as I am. :)


	3. Animal Kingdom Kids part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young family starts their long day off right at Animal Kingdom. Charlie 9, Drix 8 and Mercy 6

Laura was the first one to wake up, she leaned up and looked over at the alarm clock noticing that it was nearly 7 am. She sighed and kissed Danny’s shoulder.

“Danny, we need to get up.” She said and Danny groaned pulling Carmilla closer to herself, burying her face in the woman’s neck. “Danny… time to get up.” Laura tried again, smiling as the woman’s eyes slowly opened.

“No.” Danny said firmly causing Laura to laugh.

“You sound like Carm.” Laura smiled kissing Danny’s shoulder once again. “Come on we need to get ready to go to Animal kingdom.” That got Danny’s attention and she finally released Carmilla before rolling over to face Laura. “Well good morning.”

“Morning.” Danny yawned and Laura scrunched her face up.

“You have morning breath.” She said and Danny laughed she threw a leg over Laura so she was straddling her and pinned her to the bed.

“Really? Does it bug you?” Danny picked on her and leaned down kissing her.

“Oh god. Ew Danny.” Laura whined trying to push Danny away, Danny just grabbed each of Laura’s hands pinning them back to the bed and kissed a trail down Laura’s neck. Laura stopped struggling and let out a small whimper which caused Danny to smirk again.

“Hey now.” Carmilla said huskily. “No fun without me.” She said as she leaned in and kissed Danny, running a hand up Laura’s stomach, tugging the shirt up with her.

“Guys, they kids will be up any minute and the door is open.” Laura whined.

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet.” Carmilla smirked as Danny sat back, release Laura’s hands so Carmilla could pull the woman’s shirt over her head.

“No.” Laura said firmly as if telling a dog to stop doing something. Both Carmilla and Danny froze and looked at Laura who was glaring at them. “We need to get ready so when they wake up we can get them ready for the day and go enjoy our day at Animal Kingdom, we need to get there early so we can get right on the safari and see all the animals because that is what our children want to do.” She said sternly and Danny and Carmilla pouted but pulled away from the woman.

“Sorry Laura.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded.

“Sorry.”

“Good now go get ready, Danny shower in here, Carmilla in the kids room.” She ordered and watched as her wives quickly got up and left for the bathrooms. “Well that went better than I expected.” She smiled to herself leaning back against the headboard she flipped the TV onto the Classic Cartoon channel and smiled to herself. Soon Charlie was walking into the room her blanket in one hand as she stretched and yawned, pawing at her eyes.

“Mommy…” She said crawling into the king sized bed. Laura opened her arms up and let the girl crawl into her arms. “Mommy what are we doing today?” She asked yawning again.

“Well first moms and I are going to get ready then we are going to get you three ready and go get breakfast. We’ll get some yummy pancakes or muffins, or even breakfast pizza. Then we’re going to get on a bus and go visit Animal Kingdom, how does that sound?” Laura explained and Charlie nodded tucking her head into Laura’s side.

“When?”

“Soon love, soon.” Laura promised, kissing the top of the girl’s head. She brushed the girl’s hair from her face as Hendrix walked in. He pulled himself into the bed and curled up on the other side of Laura.

“What’s this?” He asked referring to the TV.

“The Disney cartoons I grew up watching.”

“Wow you must be old.” He said yawning and Laura glared down at him. She heard a thud followed by another from the other room and rolled her eyes.

“Mercy stop jumping from bed to bed.” She warned and heard the thud against the floor, followed by quick steps till the girl was looking in the room. “Come here.” Laura said and Mercy ran, jumping into the bed she laid down against Laura’s chest between Hendrix and Charlie snuggling close.

“Can we go?” She whined after a moment and Laura laughed.

“Not yet, moms are going to get you guys ready while I get ready. Then we can go.” Laura explained as she heard the shower turn off. “Why don’t you guys go grab the clothes we set out for you yesterday and then come back in here so you can have mom get sunscreen on you?” Soon all three kids were crawling off of her and running into the other room as Danny opened the bathroom door and looked over at Laura.

“Jump in, I’ll wrangle the monsters.” She said and Laura jumped up, kissing Danny as she walked by.

“Thank you.” Laura smiled, she shut the door as Danny walked into the room grabbing her bag and pulling clothes out, she quickly changed before going into the kids’ room where they were all staring at Carmilla who was grumbling about something.

“Carm?”

“I left my clothes in our room, and these little rats refuse to let me pass.” She growled holding her towel tightly.

“Kids let your mom pass.”

“How’d she get into our room?” Hendrix demanded, hands on his hips glaring up at his mother.

“Hendrix.” Danny warned and the boy stepped to the side allowing Carmilla to pass who went to storm out of the room. Danny stopped her by wrapping an arm around her hips. “Morning.” She said before leaning down kissing her.

“Morning yourself.” Carmilla smiled back.

“This vacation is going to be really hard if you’re going to insist on wearing only a towel sometimes.” Danny said and Carmilla smirked.

“Just wait till I’m in a bathing suit.” She said walking out of Danny’s grip, leaving the woman dumbstruck.

“Fuck.” Danny whispered under her breath, then looked up at the kids to see if they heard, they were engrossed in the TV thankfully. “Alright up kids, we need to get sunscreen on you and fresh clothes.” Danny said and the kids jumped up. Danny walked over and grabbed the sunscreen just as Carmilla walked back into the room.

“Ready?” She asked and looked at the kids. “Why don’t you three wait an extra minute while we get our own sunscreen on?” Instantly the kids went back to sitting on the bed and were watching the TV. Carmilla walked over to Danny grabbing the bottle of sunscreen from her. “Come on my fair colored child, we should get you covered too.” She smirked and Danny rolled her eyes but sat on the edge of the bed, they passed the bottle back and forth between them as Carmilla made sure Danny’s shoulders and back were covered. When she finished she looked over toward the kids and grabbed Mercy setting her in her lap.

“Mama!” Mercy whined. “It’s cold.”

“I know baby but real quick.” Carmilla said pulling the girl’s shirt over her head she tried to cover the girl in sunscreen as quickly as possible.

“Alright Charlie.” Danny said and Charlie crawled off the bed to stand in front of Danny.

“Drix, you too.” Laura said walking in, her wet hair pulled back. Drix walked over to her and pulled his shirt off.

“Are we done?” Mercy asked once Carmilla pulled her shirt back over her head.

“We need to put your hair up then go get breakfast.” Danny said and Mercy sighed. “Then we will go to the park.”

“Yes!” Mercy grinned and stayed still so Carmilla could pull her hair up.

“Can we walk to the food court?” Charlie asked looking over at Danny who shook her head.

“No, you can wait the few minutes it’ll take for us to finish.”

“But…”

“Done.” Carmilla said as Mercy jumped out of her lap. “Ready to go?”

“Everyone has their bands? Hats? Your endura cool things?” Laura asked as everyone checked their items. Charlie ducked her head as she ran by Carmilla to grab her wristband from the nightstand.

“Ready.” Charlie said and they walked into the other room, Danny grabbed her bag and made sure they had a few water bottles and some snacks before closing it and walking behind everyone out of the room. The walk through their resort was peaceful, they purposefully chose to stay at the more adult oriented resort. Danny reached out taking Carmilla’s hand on one side, and tossed her other arm over Laura’s shoulder as they walked a few feet behind their children. They passed by the beach area where white sand met up with a small lake, large palm trees had hammocks hanging from them. Danny grinned and Carmilla laughed at her.

“Well we know where Danny will be soon.” Carmilla smiled and Laura laughed nodding.

“Not like we won’t be right there with her.” She pointed out and Carmilla shrugged.

“Mom a turtle!” Mercy said, she was down on her hands and knees inching toward a large turtle.

“Merc leave the poor thing alone.” Laura said and Mercy looked up at her and pouted.

“He’s my friend.” She shot back and Carmilla scooped her up as they walked by.

“Your friend will be here when we get back.” Carmilla said and Mercy rolled her eyes.

“Will not.”

“No most likely he won’t be but you’ll make tons of other friends today.” Carmilla grinned tickling the girl’s stomach, she set her back down watching as she ran to her spot between Drix and Charlie. Carmilla took Danny’s hand back in her own as they kept walking. As they approached the main building Hendrix held the door open for everyone to walk in. Danny smiled at him and ruffled his hair as she walked pass.

“Thank you.” She said and he grabbed her hand walking in beside her. They followed their family down the hall to the main cafeteria.

“Can I get an omelet?” Hendrix asked looking up at Danny who nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea for breakfast.”

“Can you get me a spinach omelet?” Laura asked, “I’m going to get Mercy pancakes.”

“Sure thing.” Danny smiled, “Can you… get me…”

“Yes I will get you pancakes too.” Laura laughed and looked over at Carmilla and Charlie as they walked by. “What’d you get?”

“Hashbrown, ham, egg, bacon hash.” Carmilla said grinning. “We’ll grab a table and the refillable cups.” She said.

“Green, purple, and blue.” Danny reminded and Carmilla nodded.

“Oh I know, I haven’t forgotten our children’s favorite colors.” Carmilla smirked, she leaned up and kissed Danny.

“Mama!” Charlie whined and pulled Carmilla away.

“I’m coming.” Carmilla laughed rolling her eyes. She quickly purchased the food and three cups before going and picking out a table large enough for their family. Laura and Mercy were the first to the table, Laura carrying two trays of pancakes.

“Mama look! They are Mickey shaped.” Mercy grinned lifting one of the pancakes up.

“Woah, that is so cool!” Carmilla smiled at Mercy as Danny and Hendrix walked over to the table.

“What did you get?” Mercy asked excitedly looking at Hendrix’s plate.

“Ham and Cheese omelet.” He said sitting next to her.

“This is great!” Mercy grinned tucking into her food. The rest of breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence as the food was eaten. Laura finished and picked up the empty plates on the table as Danny wrapped whatever food was left over and sticking it into the bag.

“Alright kids, we need to get moving so we can make the bus to Animal Kingdom.” Carmilla smiled as the kids jumped up, Carmilla quickly picked Mercy up. “First we need to clean you up kido.” She said grabbing a wetnap from the table and quickly cleaning the girl’s face.

“Mama! Stop!” Mercy whined and wiggled in Carmilla’s arms till the vampire set her down. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was off like a rocket after her siblings.

“They are going to be a handful today.” Danny said as they followed the kids back down the hallway to the front doors.

“That’s fine, we got this.” Laura grinned as they walked out and over to the bus stop. They watched as the kids stared at every bus coming in, Charlie and Hendrix telling Mercy what buses were coming in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this makes up for it, let me know what you guys think.


	4. That Girl

Charlie, hazel, aaron 22 Drix 21 Mercy 19 Xavier Sky 18

“Guys our fast passes for Soarin’ are in ten minutes.” Perry reminded everyone.

“Yes but see, here is the thing, they last an hour.” Carmilla pointed out and Perry turned around on her.

“Yes they might last an hour but guess what, we’re in the very back of the park, and it will take a while to get our large group back to Soarin’ especially since you all seem to be distracted by every little thing.” Perry snapped and Carmilla recoiled slightly.

“She’s mean when she’s angry.” Carmilla whined to Laura who laughed, kissing her.

“Aw what a little human scaring you?” Ruth asked walking up beside Carmilla who glared at her.

“Hey Perry is plenty scary, you didn’t see her stake Will.” Carmilla reminded.

“Mama!” Mercy said walking up to her and Danny. “There’s another wolf here.” She said and Danny nodded.

“It was bound to happen Merc.” Danny said ruffling her hair. “It’ll be ok, neutral ground and all.” Danny smiled as Mercy bounded back up to Sky and the group.

Danny looked over to a group of young adults walking along the other side of them. It was another pack who obviously meant no harm, they didn’t even realize another pack was walking beside them. In the group there was an small girl with mousey brown hair, she looked over at Danny and smiled tossing her arms around two of the guys walking with her. One of the guys looked over at her and looked her up and down before giving a small nod, he was their alpha and he wasn’t about to challenge Danny.

“What are you up to wolf?” Ruth asked walking up and Danny nodded over to the group.

“Small pack.” Danny said.

“Do they pose a threat?” Danny shook her head.

“If anything they’ll just pal around for a bit.” Danny said. “The young girl is pretty dopey.”

“More like gangly.” Ruth laughed looking at her. The girl had started to tell the rest of the group a rather animated story as she walked backwards to look at all of them.

“Oh that won’t end well.” Scout said walking up beside Ruth, wrapping her arm around the vampire’s waist.

“Nope, it certainly won’t.”

“Guys stop staring at the kid.” Danny scolded looking over toward the two but Ruth wasn’t by Scout’s side, instead when Danny looked back up Ruth was standing holding the girl’s arms, the girl’s face inches above the ground.

“Holy shit.” Scout said making her way towards her girlfriend and the new girl.

“Wow, okay my face is very close the the ground right now…” The girl spoke, her voice tinged with a hint of fear.

“It woulda been on the ground had it not been for that lass.” One of the men said walking up.

“Up you go.” Ruth said standing the girl up on her feet.

“Thanks mate” The girl said running a hand through her hair. “My face would have been gravel had you not caught me.”

“No problem, saw you falling, caught you. All good.” Ruth smiled.

“I’m Ava Regan by the way.” The girl smiled holding out her hand to the vampire.

“Ruth.” Ruth smiled shaking her hand.

“Hey babe.” Scout said walking up, “Everything ok?”

“Ava Regan this is my girlfriend, Scout.” Ruth introduced them. Ava gave a smile and looked to Scout.

“You can just call me Ava.” The girl smiled and Scout smiled back.

“Guys hurry up!” Danny shouted from down the path. “We’re not going to make our fast pass.”

“Yeah A, we need to get to the front of the park for ours.” A dark skinned boy said walking up to Ava, his accent a bit thicker than the others.

“She totally saved my ass there I kinda owe her. Oh! Hey we have a show tonight at the House of Blues, if you or your family have any interest, tickets are on the house, just mention my name,” Ava said grinning at the two women as she got pulled away by her friends. “Thank you!” She called over her shoulder.

“Look at you being all suave and shit.” Carmilla joked as Ruth and Scout walked up to the group again.

“Shut up Carm.” Ruth snapped and Carmilla laughed.

“Guys hurry up! We’re going to be late.” Mercy shouted and Ruth rolled her eyes.

“That ones pushy.” Ruth pouted and Scout laughed, kissing her. The group made their way up toward the front only getting mildly distracted.

“So…” Zach said walking up to Scout’s side as Ruth and Carmilla chated a few feet ahead of them.

“So?”

“What is that you’re putting off?” Zach asked and Scout flushed.

“Nothing Zach.” She snapped and Zach put his hands up.

“Hey now love, just asking. Plus you aren’t the only one.” He said looking up at Ruth. “Fix it before it gets too bad.” He prompted before taking Elizabeth’s hand and walking over toward Chance and Logan. He hoisted Jem up onto his shoulders letting the three year old get a bird’s eye view.

x-x-x

“What do you think guys?” Charlie asked looking around the family as they lounged in the pool. “Should we hit up downtown Disney tonight? Get some dinner, knock out some shopping?”

“The pin store!” Hendrix said excitedly and Aaron laughed, splashing water up at him.

“You are such a dork.”

“I’m adorable though.” Hendrix countered and Aaron nodded.

“This is true.”

“Well Elizabeth and I have tickets to the Cirque show, so we’ll be down there tonight too.” Zach said and Xavier looked at them.

“What I don’t get to go?”

“No, you go have fun with your cousins.” Elizabeth said and the man rolled his eyes.

“Laf and I might head over to Epcot and watch the illuminations show.” Perry said and Laf nodded.

“Yeah, that looks to be really exciting.” Laf said looking over at Perry who was sitting at a table under an umbrella. “When did you want to go over there?”

“Maybe 6:30 or in around there.” Laf nodded looking over to Ruth who had Scout on her lap. There was a sort of tension between the two but they didn’t want to bring it up.

“What are you two thinking of doing?” Danny asked looking over at her cousin and Ruth from her spot in the pool.

“We’re not sure yet, I have free tickets to a concert at the House of Blues for whoever wants them.” Ruth said shrugging. Mercy’s head shot up from talking to Sky, a grin growing on her face.

“Free music? I’m so in. Where did you manage to get free tickets to a show there? That’s nearly unheard of,” Mercy said bouncing in her seat making Ruth laugh.

“The girl who nearly face planted earlier gave them to me, as a thank you. If you want them all you have to do is mention her name and they should let you in.” Ruth stated causing Mercy to give her a confused look.

“You’re not going?” She asked, Scout look down at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“I might, we haven’t really talking it over yet,” Ruth shrugged, gesturing to Scout.

“No we’ll go, it sound nice actually,” the blue haired girl stated as Danny splashed her. With a screech Scout jumped off Ruth’s lap and into the pool tackling Danny under the water.  

“We’re in relationships with a bunch of dogs.” Ruth said and Carmilla laughed.

“That was by choice mind you.” Carmilla said back and looked over at the two in the pool. “Would we really have it any other way though?”

“Nope, not at all.” Carmilla replied as Sky walked up to the vampires and sat down in front of Carmilla’s legs. All of a sudden there was another flash of red and Mercy cannon balled into the pool slashing anyone in a five foot radius. Sky rolled her eyes and wiped her face off with Carmilla’s towel. “Um, excuse me… that was mine.” Carmilla said poking the younger woman in the back.

“Yeah but that was also your daughter that caused me to need it.”

“And your girlfriend.” Carmilla smirked.

“Yours first!” Sky exclaimed, her smile growing with the banter.

“Skylar no shouting at your aunt!” Perry scolded from her chair on the side of the pool.

“Ohhh, you’re in trouble.” Charlie said pointing at Sky who looked around noticing there were no young kids around and flipped the girl off.

“None of that now.” Carmilla said calmly, getting the kids to settle down again.

“Well if we’re going to go out to The House of Blues, we should get cleaned up.” Scout said and Zach looked at her, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

“Really, can’t just get in some jeans and…” Zach started but Ruth walked by and smacked his arm.

“Hey if she wants to get dressed up, let her. I’ll take my girl dressed up and looking hot any day.” Ruth said as her and Scout walked back to their room.

“What’s going on there?” Laura asked looking over at Zach who smirked.

“That girl? from earlier, both of them have the hots for her.” Zach said and Elizabeth shook her head.

“And you should have told both of them.” She scolded and Zach shrugged.

“They’ll figure it out pretty quickly.” He said back.

x-x-x

Ruth and Scout walked hand in hand up to the hostess.

“How can I help you tonight?”

“We’re here for Ava Reagan?” Scout said and the woman smiled nodding.

“We have your table ready right up front.” The woman walked them over to the table sitting them up front like she said. “Your waitress will be right out. The show is in about ten minutes.” Scout looked over toward Ruth as the host walked away.

“You’re buzzing.” Scout said and Ruth looked over at her.

“I’m just excited, it’s been awhile since we’ve seen a live band.”

“We see Mercy play all the time.”

“That’s Merc.” Ruth pointed out acting like the girl didn’t count.

“That’s our family.” Scout pointed out and Ruth smiled up at her.

“Our family huh?”

“Of course.” Scout said moving closer to Ruth, she picked up the vampire’s hand interlacing their fingers before resting her head on Ruth’s shoulder. “You are part of my family which means they are your family.” Ruth’s smile grew wider as she pulled Scout closer into her, wrapping her arm around the woman. Ruth could tell Scout was slightly insecure about being there, she kissed the woman’s temple.

“I love you Scout Lawrence.” She said softly and Scout smiled up at her.

“I love you too.” Scout said back softly, melting further into Ruth. When the waitress came they placed their orders for food and drinks as the band started to walk on stage. Ruth noticed that Scout was watching Ava Reagan intensely. She chuckled and whispered in her ear.

“Do I need to worry?” She joked and Scout shook her head.

“No, not at all.” Scout promised, looking back at Ruth kissing her. Ruth smiled, the band started out acoustically, doing softer music in order to get through the dinner rush. When Ruth and Scout’s food came they barely separated to eat. Every time Ruth looked up she noticed that Ava was staring at their table.

“Alright guys we’re going to take a quick break and be right back.” The woman said into the microphone before jumping down off her stool and walking over to Ruth and Scout’s table. “Hey you guys made it.” She smiled.

“Yeah, here sit down.” Scout offered and pushed a chair out with her leg. Ava gladly sat down and watched the couple for a few minutes, stealing fries off Scout’s plate.

“So what brings you two lovely women to Disneyworld?” She asked after a bit and Ruth chuckled.

“Her family actually.”

“Yeah my cousin and her family decided to do a huge family vacation and get as much as the family as they could to come down. Paying for a lot of them actually.” Scout said and Ava’s eyes went wide.

“Really? That had to be expensive.”

“Well see my best friend is her cousin’s wife… has sort of a trust fund.”

“Yeah a trust fund…” Scout scoffed and Ava raised an eyebrow at them.

“So I’m guessing that would be why you’re pack stopped aging?” Ava asked bluntly and Scout choked on her drink.

“What?” She sputtered out and Ruth laughed nodding.

“Your alpha barely looked 25 and her kids looked it too.” Ava explained leaning back in her chair. “My friends father was an alpha he explained it all to me. My alpha said it was all just lies and bullocks but I knew it couldn’t have been. I just never heard of a wolf dating a vampire.” Ava said looking directly at Ruth.

“Well now you’ve heard of two cases.” Ruth said back staring directly at Ava who smirked grabbing another fry from Scout’s plate.

“Now I have.” She said back before slapping a 100 dollar bill down on the table. “Dinner’s on me tonight.” She said standing up. “No objections, I need to get back up there though.” She said as she started toward the stage. “Hope to see you out on the floor.” She smirked, turning back to face them walking backwards.

“Turn around before you fall again.” Scout smirked back and Ruth laughed as the young girl did so.

“I like her.” Ruth said kissing behind Scout’s ear, Scout nodded slowly.

“She’s dangerous.” Scout said softly as Ava and her band started playing again.

“How about we get some drinks and head down to the floor?” Ruth asked looking over the bar. Scout shrugged but walked over anyway, Ruth’s hand in her own as they went. After getting their drinks they made their way to the area in front of the stage where a few people were dancing, Ruth wrapped her arm around Scout pulling her close against her. They moved together to the beat of the music pulsing in the air. The two rotated who would watch Ava Raegan up on stage, the woman didn’t take her eyes off the couple the whole night.

x-x-x

Charlie, Hazel, Aaron, Drix, Sky, Mercy and Xavier all decided that going to Downtown Disney sounded like a good idea to them. They planned on going to The Earl of Sandwich for dinner before hitting up the stores, starting with the pin store thanks to Hendrix. The men waited inside to get food while the women went out and grabbed tables to fit everyone.

“I just don’t understand why we can’t go over to The House of Blues.” Mercy whined and Sky straddled her lap facing her, she pouted at her.

“Because love, your aunts don’t realize they are fishing for a third date.” Sky explained and Mercy rolled her eyes at Sky.

“You don’t meet your perfect third at Disneyworld Sky, it just doesn’t happen.”

“Says who?”

“Says like the world.” Mercy shot back leaning up kissing Sky.

“I bet you’re wrong.” Sky smirked back at her. “Anyway would you really like to tag along on their date anyway? You know how cute they can get, it’s worse than Charlie and Hazel and even they make you sick.” Sky pointed out looking over at her sister and Charlie who were watching the kids play in the interactive fountain both smiling and day dream. Hazel was holding Charlie in her lap kissing her neck every few minutes.

“Oh god, look at them, they are day dreaming about having kids.” Mercy said and Sky laughed, she rearranged herself till she was sitting against Mercy watching the kids. Mercy wrapped her arms tightly around Sky, resting her chin on Sky’s shoulder.

“What? Don’t you want kids?” Sky asked sighing happily as they watched the kids play.

“Of course I do. Especially with you.” Mercy smiled kissing Sky’s shoulder. “One day.”

“I want them too.” Sky grinned.

“I know you do love.” Mercy said softly, smiling.

“Alright love birds ya’ll need to break it up.” Xavier said walking out with a tray full of food. The women parted from their partners enough to sit in the chairs by them.

“What about you X? Anyone special in your life?” Hazel asked and Xavier shrugged.

“Just me and my hand.” He smirked and Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

“You really are crude.” She said and he laughed handing over her food.

“Well if you must know, I believe I’m Ace.” He said sitting down and everyone looked at him.

“Ace? Really you?” Charlie said. “The boy who chased after every single woman that walked by when we were kids?”

“He’s lying.” Hendrix said walking out with Aaron each carrying another tray. “Xavier over here is dating.”

“Oh anyone we know?”

“Rodney.” Xavier smirked at Sky and Sky’s eyes shot wide.

“You are not dating my dance partner! He would have told me.” She accused and he just smiled at her taking a bite of his sandwich. “How did you find out?” Sky turned on Hendrix who put his hands up.

“Rodney called! We were in line and I saw his face pop up on X’s phone.” Hendrix explained quickly.

“Honey, is it so bad that my cousin is dating your dance partner?” Mercy asked Sky.

“Yes!” Sky shouted throwing her arms up. “Rodney is my sweet darling little boy.” Sky explained and Mercy gave her a confused look. “Your cousin is a dirty player.” Sky shot him a dirty look.

“If it helps at all Sky… I really miss him, I wish he could have come down but his audition for the show was this week.” Xavier sighed and smiled. “He’s really great.”

“Oh god… he’s cute... I think I’m gonna be sick.” Sky joked and Xavier smiled at her. “If you hurt him I’ll send Aunt Danny after you.”

“Deal.” Xavier smiled, reaching his hand over the table for her to shake.

“Alright well now that that is over. Pin store!” Hendrix said and Aaron laughed kissing his cheek.

“Babe we’re barely done with dinner.” He explained and Hendrix sighed sitting back in his chair, he ate his sandwich quickly so he could go to the store and now he was stuck waiting for everyone else. “Do you want to run in and place the carry out order for us to pick up at 11?” Aaron asked and Hendrix groaned but agreed taking the note from Aaron. He moped his way back into the building standing in line again.

“Hey, you again!” The guy behind the counter smiled at Hendrix. “What can I get ya?”

“If I hand you a list could you have it done for a late night pick up?”

“Sure!” The guy said taking the note from Hendrix he looked up at him. “Hey why so down? You’re in Disney the happiest place on earth.”

“I’m just impatient to get to the pin store. They have this pin that I’m dying to get my hands on.” Hendrix explained and the man smiled.

“Wait here a second.” He disappeared for a moment and finally came back, handing Drix a card. “That’ll get you 20 percent off any pin purchase you make. Good for the whole month.” He explained.

“Are you really just allowed to hand these out?”

“Yeah! They give us this stuff all the time.” He said. “Enjoy man and we’ll have the order ready at 11!” Hendrix smiled and walked out sitting down on Aaron’s lap.

“Well someone isn’t sulking anymore.” Mercy smirked.

“I just got a coupon from the guy inside. It’s for 20 percent off pins for the rest of the month.” He grinned and Mercy laughed.

“I’d watch out Aaron, that’s a guy after your man’s heart.”

“I don’t fear anyone.” Aaron said kissing Hendrix. “Please don’t leave me.” He whined and Hendrix smiled kissing him again.

“I’d be a fool.”

“Ok, to the pin store!” Aaron declared, they all stood up and cleared the table before making their way over to the pin store. An hour later Drix had five new pins while everyone else had one or two.

“Hey how about we make our way down to House of Blues?” Sky said and Mercy grinned.

“I thought we were going to avoid it cause of Ruth and Scout?” Charlie pointed out and Sky shrugged.

“Mercy really wanted to go.”

“Well then lets walk!” Xavier said. When they walked up to the patio they all stopped looking toward the stage. Ruth and Scout were in the middle of the makeshift dance floor and Ava was staring directly at them as she sang.

“So… we have a new aunty don’t we?” Xavier said and everyone laughed nodding.

“I’m not going over there, you guys?” Hendrix said.

“Nope.” Everyone said at once shaking their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I made the chapter pretty long hoping to make up for it! Hope you guys enjoy!


	5. That Girl 2

Ava jumped down from the stage and walked over to Ruth and Scout after their set. She smiled at them wiping the sweat from her brow as she sat down.

“So what’d you think?” She asked smiling and Ruth grinned at her.

“It was great.” Ruth said.

“I knew you guys would like it.” Ava said with a cheeky grin. Scout smirked back taking Ruth’s hand, she lead the two other women back to their table.

“It was a great show, not going to lie. So where are you guys from, how did you form your pack?” The smaller woman asked.

“Well we’re all from different parts of the UK but we kinda all met in London. Kinda just a pack of misfits to be honest, each of us have our own little back story,” Ava chuckled. “How about you guys? Vampire, wolf pairing is rare, but to have two of them in one pack is unheard of.”

“My sister, Carmilla, ended up married to Scout’s cousin, the alpha Danny, and both of them are married to Laura. I ended up back in Carm’s life recently and well after a few family bbqs I finally got the nerve up to ask Scout out.” Ruth smiled at Scout who smiled back, taking Ruth’s hand in her own.

“The rest is basically history.”Scout smiled, Ava grinned back enjoying the interaction.

“So you mentioned all of you have a back story, what’s yours?” Ruth said raising an eyebrow. The younger girl looked away and shrugged.

“Not a terribly interesting one I’m afraid, left home too young, struggled on the street, found my alpha Ralphie, got a family and pack.” Ruth knew the answer she got wasn’t even close to being the full story but also knew that the story would upset Ava and she wouldn’t push for more.

“So what about all three of us head out to one of the bars or clubs?” Scout asked, Ava and Ruth nodded and then looked over at each other smiling.

“The planet Hollywood is really awesome. The DJ is real chill and the drinks are great.” Ava added and Scout grinned.

“Sounds perfect.” Scout said back. The trio got up and walked out to leave, only so be stopped by Mercy at the door.

“You guys look like you’re about to head out, but I totally just wanted to say that your show was really great.”

“Hey Merc,” Scout grinned and put her favorite second cousin into a headlock, messing up girl’s hair.

“Scout! Get off!” Mercy shouted jumping back. “How in the fuck did you manage that? You’re like a foot shorter then me?” She exclaimed making Scout roll her eyes, Ava and Ruth were laughing at the pair.

“I’m four inches shorter jerk, I’m not that small.” She pouted, Ruth took pity on her and kissed her girlfriend.

“Aw you’re perfect.” Ruth said. “Alright puppy, you and Sky should probably get out of here I know both of you are underage.” She said putting on her best mother voice.

“Yeah they nearly threw Sky out when she asked for a strawberry daiquiri before she could say virgin,” Mercy laughed

“Hey it wasn’t funny.” Sky snapped from a few feet away as she walked up with Xavier.

“Come on Mercy we’re supposed to be heading back anyway. Danny wanted us all back before midnight.” Xavier said, “We’ll get some cake or something back at the hotel.”

“Where did the others go?” Ruth asked looking around.

“Charlie and Hazel are going back to the hotel room, Hazel is really tired. Aaron convinced Drix to go the pool get a few laps in.” Sky said walking up to the group, she looked Ava up and down before dismissing her and looking back toward her girlfriend. “We should go though, I’m kind of worried about Hazel.” Sky admitted and  Mercy pulled her close to her kissing her temple.

“Ok love. See you guys later.” Mercy said before leading Sky away.  

“Well ladies, it looks like the night is ours” Ava said grinning walking out of the venue into the night. Ruth and Scout shared a look and followed behind.

x-x-x

Ruth watched from the bar as Scout and Ava danced around one another on the dancefloor less than a dozen feet away. She’d be lying if she said they weren’t an attractive duo, she watched as suddenly Ava’s demeanor changed and the younger wolf was staring directly at her as she pulled Scout back against her.

x-x-x

“Scout…”

“Yes?”

“Can I touch you?” Ava asked and Scout smiled back at the younger woman.

“Yes.” Scout answered and Ava pulled the older woman against her.

“Is this ok?” Ava asked and heard Scout’s breath hitch but the woman nodded. “So… how long do you think before we can get your amazing girlfriend over here?”

“Considering the increase in temperature we just had… not long.” Scout said back as Ava’s hands trailed down her sides. Scout knew exactly what Ava was doing, and she knew it would work. Ruth couldn’t stand when someone else was even near her let alone touching her. Yet here stood Ava Reagan with her hands roaming all over Scout’s body as Scout wrapped an arm around the back of Ava’s neck and shimmied down the front of  her body. Scout chuckled into Ava’s ear when she felt the younger girl shiver.

“You ok there pup?” She asked and Ava nodded. “You like staring down my mate?” Asked a beat later.

“I’m challenging.” Ava said as if that would clarify the current situation.

“She’ll win.” Scout said and Ava grinned.

“I was hoping for that.” She said and watched Scout’s face as she ran her hand up Scout’s abdomen, hiking her shirt up as she went.

“You are just begging for trouble, you know this right?”

“Won’t you protect me?” Ava husked out and Scout chuckled once more.

“If you really want to fluster her, bite my neck.” Scout whispered into Ava’s ear and Ava’s hand stilled on her before her grip on her tightened and Ava once again locked eyes with Ruth before nipping at Scout’s neck. That got the vampire up and walking toward them, Ava relinquished Scout to the powerful woman before watching as Ruth leant down and kissed her. Ava was about to slink away into the crowd wondering if she had over stepped her boundaries and the vibes she was receiving weren’t actually what the couple were putting off. Scout reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back to her before she looked up at Ruth.

“Ball is in your court, love.” Ruth said and Scout pulled Ava into them, she wrapped a hand around the back of the young wolf’s neck before kissing her deeply. Ava swore the world stopped in that moment, she only heard Scout breathing, could only feel the two women surrounding her, only cared about them. When they broke apart Ava ran a hand through her hair taking a step back.

“Fuck…” She said looking up at the two.

“We can take that part back to the hotel room we have.” Ruth offered as Scout stepped back into the vampire’s arms. Ava had to seriously think about it for a moment, she knew both women were willing but she didn’t want just another one night thing, esp with these two. Something was different about them.

“I… I don’t think I want to.” Ava said and Scout’s eyebrows raised quickly, apparently they weren’t turned down often.

“Oh god… we’re so sorry, we didn’t mean to step over any lines.” Scout immediately apologized, she reached out to put a hand on Ava’s shoulder but stopped herself.

“No… no it’s not that.” Ava said and then chuckled. “This is crazy but I just can’t shake this feeling about you two. Anyway I was the one pushing.” Ava admitted. Ruth nodded and gave a small smile.

“We get that.” Ruth said and looked down at Scout. “We’ve never done this either so…”

“So you feel it too.” Ava said and Scout nodded. “Fuck… I can’t think.” Ava growled and Ruth laughed that flustered Ava even more and the wolf stomped up to her pulling her down into a kiss. Ruth stood still, completely shocked till she started reacting to the kiss. She pulled Ava against her and growled at the smaller woman. Scout knew what the reaction would be to this and quickly followed as Ruth pushed the younger woman across the room and shoved her hard into the back wall. Scout smirked as Ava hooked a leg around Ruth’s hips pulling her against her. Ruth broke the kiss and started nipping down Ava’s neck.

“Ava… please come back with us tonight.” Ruth nearly begged and ground into the younger woman who let a small whimper out. Scout knew they had the young girl at that, she grabbed both their hands before tugging them out of the club and back toward the bus stop. She wanted to be back in the hotel room now, with Ava under her, or under Ruth, or Ava above her… She really couldn’t care less about the order as long as both women were in bed with her.

x-x-x

Ava yawned stretching as she crawled her way out of bed, pulling a button down on and a pair of underwear she stalked across the room to the door. Someone had been pounding on the door for a few moments now and it was obvious they had no intent on leaving anytime soon. She threw the door opened to snap at whoever it was only to find a girl staring slack jawed at her.

“Oh fuck.” Sky said, eyes going wide at the sight of Ava Reagan standing in front of her shirt wide open and practically naked.

“What the fuck..” Ava asked and quickly the door slammed shut, Ruth stood next to her looking a bit terrified.

“Um… Scout love you should get up.” Ruth said darting back across the room she shook her lover awake. Scout groaned and opened her eyes noticing that Ruth looked upset she sat up.

“Ruth?”

“Sky was just here.” Ruth said. “And smart one over there decided to open the door pretty much half naked.”

“Hey I wasn’t awake! My band mates pound on my door like that all the time.” Ava shouted back and Scout chuckled she slid out of bed and kissed Ruth as she walked by, grabbing the shirt off Ava and buttoning it up on herself before grabbing a pair of shorts and walked toward the door.

“I’ll fix this.” Scout promised and looked at Ava. “I’m glad you’re still here.” She said and kissed her cheek quickly before walking out the door.

x-x-x

“Mercy!” Sky said jumping on the bed where her lover was asleep. “Wake up Merc!” Sky yelled and Mercy pushed her off the bed. “Mercy Hollis get up right now.” Sky huffed from the floor and Mercy’s head popped up over the edge of the bed.

“Sorry love.” Mercy said, she grabbed Sky’s arm pulling her back onto the bed. She wrapped Sky up into her arms, kissing down the younger woman’s neck. “What’s up?”

“Your mom had me wake up Ruth and Scout…” Sky said making sure that Mercy was actually paying attention instead of trying to pull her clothes off.

“Yeah Ruth and Scout… mmmhmmm.” Mercy said as she pulled Sky’s shirt over her head kissing down her side.

“And Ava.” That got Mercy to stop, she pushed Sky down onto the mattress and hovered over her.

“Ava?” She asked and Sky nodded. “Ava Reagan was in their room?”

“Yes.”

“Ava Reagan from the band last night, Ava Reagan?”

“No Ava Gradner. Yes! Ava Reagan from the band last night.”

“What the fuck.” Mercy said dropping herself on the bed next to Sky.

“I went and knocked, and it’s them so we have to knock a million times and when the door opened. As a matter of fact she opened the door.” Sky stopped and Mercy looked over at her.

“And?”

“You’re right she is hot.” Sky said and Mercy laughed.

“Oh? How hot Sky?” Mercy asked straddling her girlfriend.

“She only had on these really skimpy underwear… and Scout’s shirt but it wasn’t done up, so her… she’s in shape.” Sky said and Mercy could tell her girlfriend was flustered. Mercy took full advantage of her girlfriends situation and pinned Sky’s arms over her head, dropping her weight against Sky’s body.

“Yeah? Hotter than me?”

“No.” Sky said truthfully. “No one is hotter than you Mercy.” Sky husked out and Mercy kissed her, barely a moment later there was a knock at their door.

“Fuck!” Mercy shouted and jumped up, she stalked over to the door throwing it open about to tell off whoever was on the other side. When she found Scout sitting at the other side of the door she laughed. “Heard you had a good night.” Mercy said and then looked over her shoulder to see Sky had her shirt pulled back on before allowing Scout into the room.

“You could call it that.” Scout said walking in, she looked over at Sky. “You know what you saw this morning…”

“Um yeah pretty sure I do.”

“Can we keep it quiet?”

“Scout..” Sky was about to tell the older woman off but held back. “Alright, just figure it out. I thought you and Ruth were doing well?”

“We are… we just did better last night with Ava.” At that Mercy laughed and Scout whapped her upside the head. “Stay out of it pup.” She warned and Mercy straighten up.

“Scout… dont fuck around with a good thing.”

“We know.” Scout admitted and looked at her younger cousin. “I don’t want to mess it up either.”

“You won’t.” Sky said from her spot on the bed, and both Scout and Mercy looked at her. “When have either of you been able to seamlessly agree on something? Never. Then here comes this girl and bam you two aren’t just there for a play thing either. You’re in it for the long run.” Sky smiled. “It’s cute.”

“And I’m terrified of your girlfriend.” Scout said leaning over to Mercy who grinned.

“I love her.”

“She reminds me of Zach.”

“I can’t feel your feelings! I’m just observant damn it.” Sky said and Scout laughed. “Alright well go back and get your girl… girls? And we’re going to Magic Kingdom today.” Scout nodded and headed toward the door, before turning back.

“I’d watch out Mercy, that one might just end up being alpha and not you.” Scout joked and Mercy rolled her eyes.


	6. Guardian Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel runs across some drama in Epcot.

Hazel loved Epcot, it had to be one of her favorite parks in Disney. She walked hand in hand with Charlie as the pair explored France. They had just gotten gelato and were sitting on a bench watching the people pass by. Charlie's head resting on her shoulder as they sat.

“Are you having a good time.” Charlie asked and Hazel kissed the top of her head.

“I always have a good time while I’m with you.” She smiled and Charlie chuckled. They had another thirty minutes or so before they would have to be back up front to meet with everyone and head to Magic Kingdom for fireworks. Hazel kept an arm around Charlie enjoying the fact that the world could just melt away from them. She looked up when she heard a child cry out, there no more than a dozen feet away stood a young teenaged girl tears streaming down her cheeks. This wasn’t odd for Disney, heat and activity never mixed well but normally it was little kids. Hazel started paying attention to the exchanged between child and parent.

“You are so spoiled you don’t even realize it.” The mother yelled, Hazel wondered if the kid was upset over not being able to get something. “We brought you here and all you do is whine. we never should’ve brought such a worthless kid like you here.” Hazel tensed at that.

“Hazel?” Charlie asked and Hazel pulled her closer.

“I should’ve given you up when I had a chance.” The mother screamed and smacked the child.

“Hey!” Hazel shouted jumping up. She ran over putting herself between the feuding mother and child. She looked at the kid’s cheek holding their chin in her hands.

“Hazel? everything ok?” Charlied ask, she had never seen her girlfriend this upset.

“Charlie go get a cast member.” Hazel said before rounding on the woman. “You want to hit someone, try me.” She snarled and the woman’s jaw dropped.

“This is none of your concern young lady.” the woman said and Hazel shook her head.

“No see it wasn’t, till you hit the kid in front of me.” Hazel snarled.

“Hazel…” Charlie said walking back up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything ok here?” A cast member asked walking up, he looked over to Hazel who was standing in front of the crying girl still.

“Everything is fine.” The woman said and Hazel scoffed.

“Ma’am?” He asked looking toward Hazel.

“Says the woman who just hit her kid.”

“Hazel? Charlie? Is everything ok here?” Zach asked walking up, Hazel could tell he had run even though he looked completely composed.

“She hit her kid! In the middle of the park.” Hazel yelled and Zach put his hands on her shoulders.

“Calm down kid, I got this.” He said softly, he gave her a wink before turning to the cast member. “Why don’t we call a security guard and talk with them, I’m guessing you have video?”

“Of course,” The man said calling for a guard.

“I’m a child protective service agent.” Zach said pulling his wallet out and showing his badge. “I have a few questions for you both.” Zach said looking between the mother and child.

"She is my child and I will punish her as I see fit young lady." The woman spat back, ignoring Zach.

"You never have the right to lay a hand on someone else, especially a child. Not to mention I heard what you said to her. That kid should be the light of your life, not the biggest burden put on you." Hazel growled as she stepped up to the woman face to face.

"Whoa babe, take a step back," Charlie said putting an arm across her girlfriend’s chest to stop her from advancing any more.   

"Excuse me you have no idea what that little brat is like. She most assuredly gets everything she deserves. And who are you to say other wise? All of your vast years raising a child? Do you even the know the stress that comes with constantly having to hear her whine about everything? No you don't, like I said I should have given her up when I had the chance," the woman yelled right in Hazel's face.

"Not it," Charlie exclaimed stepping back from her girlfriend. There was no way in hell she was going to get in her way when the redhead was mad. As long as she didn't start hitting Charlie was content sitting back.

“That is enough.” Zach said sternly as he stepped between Hazel and the mother. “Ma’am I will not ask you again please come with me and this officer.”

“Ma’am he isn’t asking.” The officer said, and the woman turned stalking off following the man.

“I did nothing wrong.” She said and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"What's going on? Zach why'd you take off?" Danny said running up to her brother a good portion of the pack had followed too. There was a decent sized crowd around by now. Looking over Danny saw Hazel, looking furious, downright terrifying if she was honest. Danny had never seen the normally level headed girl this outraged. Straightening her back to full height Hazel glared at the woman. Quickly though her features relaxed into an eerily calm state and she sighed. Locking her eyes on the mother, the woman shrunk back.

“Nothing we can’t handle Danny.” Zach smiled. “This nice officer and I have to fill out some paperwork and asking Charlie, Hazel and that woman some questions about what exactly just happened.” Danny knew that Zach was good at his job and if something was truly wrong that he would see it through completely. “We’ll be done in a few hours so don’t wait up.” He smiled and kissed Elizabeth quickly. “X take care of your mother for me.”

“Alright Dad.” Xavier said and Elizabeth scoffed at them.

“I’m perfectly capable…” She stopped when she noticed the woman walking with the officer pull her child’s arm. “Hey!” She shouted and Zach turned shaking his head.

“Get the kid away from her!” He shouted as a crew member walked up escorting the child away from her mother. “You ok?” He asked putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, she didn’t respond.

“Fine if you want to take care of her so goddamn bad take her.” The mother shouted and Zach sighed, he’s dealt with parents like this more than a few times. When he turned around to address her to keep her mouth shut he wasn’t shocked when Hazel beat him to her.

"Excuse me ma'am but you have no idea what it's like to be an unwanted child. From what I've seen your kid is normal. She asks for things she wants, complains when she is hungry, and whines when she's tired. If you think she is a nuisance for that then I have news for you," She said in a small voice, not timid but quiet, collected, almost like the peace for a storm.

"And what is that?" The woman said smirking.

"You're a sorry excuse for a mother, and a human being. You were given life, one that is half of you. A small chance of purity made to love and look up to you. You chose to taint this child with hate, keep her on this path and she will know only hate and grow to resent you. You have one true job and that is to love her. Do you know how easy that last part is?” Hazel asked and the woman rolled her eyes.

“Get her out of here.” Zach said. “We’re done turning the place into a sideshow.” The officer lead her away and Zach walked over to Hazel with the girl. “Come on you two, we need to get this sorted out.”

x-x-x

Three hours later Zach walked over to the pool side table where Elizabeth was sitting, he sat down in the chair next to her’s taking her hand into his.

“I’m sorry.” She said leaning over kissing him, she ran her hand across his cheek, into his hair.

“I do this because I want to help.” He sighed, resting his forehead against her’s.

“And you are.” She promised him, looking up she saw Hazel and Charlie walking up with the girl between them.

“Guys, we’d like to introduce you to Gillian.” Charlie said, putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “She’s going to be staying with us for awhile.”

“Come on Gillian, I’ll teach you how to best these losers at volleyball.” Hendrix smiled waving the girl over. Gillian looked up at Hazel and Charlie before walking over to Hendrix, who took her hand and lead her over to the sand courts with Aaron, Sky and Mercy.

“Temporary custody?” Elizabeth asked looking at Zach who smiled innocently.

“Maybe.” He said and Elizabeth chuckled.

“We’ll take her out later and get her some extra clothes.” She promised and Zach kissed her again.

“I love you so much.” He smiled.

x-x-x

“You sure you’re ok?” Charlie asked walking into the bathroom as Hazel showered.

“Char I’ve said it…” She was cut off as Charlie climbed into the shower behind her, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Charlie rested her head on Hazel’s bare shoulder kissing her softly before pressing her cheek into the woman’s back.

“I’ve never seen you that upset love.” Charlie explained and Hazel sighed turning around she kissed Charlie.

“I promise, I am ok.” Hazel said walking Charlie backwards till she could press her up against the wall. “I’m even better now that you’re here with me.” She gave Charlie a devilish grin.

“Not right now Haze, we have to be at the restaurant in 20 minutes.” Charlie said tilting her head up allowing Hazel to kiss down her neck despite her words.

“I can be quick.” Hazel promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a prompt and we'll see how it effects the rest of the story! :D Sorry for the slow updates.


End file.
